Love Everlasting
by silv3rstar
Summary: Sakura's childhood crush, Eriol, must leave to attend a war. Sorrow heavy on her heart, Sakura realizes that happiness could come in the form of many strange gifts. And when a stranger creeps into her life, Sakura is forced to make heartbreaking decisio
1. The Farewell

_Hayy, dearest readers. This is the new fic I've been talking about for so long. It's summer holidays—finally! Don't worry about me not updating, 'cause I already have Chapters 2 and 3 all done, and can update it anytime! I really hope you enjoy it because I spent quite a lot of time on it. Enough chit-chat—enjoy! _

**Love Everlasting**

o.n.e тhe.faяeωell

The radiance from the sun soaked into her skin as she opened her eyes to find the day unfolding before her.

Upon remembering the special events that will occur that day, the young girl tossed back the covers in a rush. Hurriedly, she twisted the door knob and flung open the door, only to collide with a boy and crash to the cold floor.

"Ouch…" murmured the young girl. She gasped as she glanced up and found herself staring into the intense eyes of her beloved. Eriol…

"Eriol! I'm so sorry! It was my fault for not seeing wh…" the young girl started off. Her apologies were cut off when Eriol helped her off the floor in a firm yet gentle grasp. Without a word, he pulled her into him, embracing her as if this was the last they would ever see of each other.

"Sakura…" his voice floated in her head, interrupting her chain of thoughts and causing her heartbeat to sound in her ears. The very smell of him intoxicated her.

Sakura sealed her eyes tight, salvaging her last moments with the love of her life.

"Eriol! The time has come when your journey must begin at once. Time cannot be wasted."

Sakura groaned inwardly.

Eriol pulled away, but still he kept a firm grip on Sakura's fragile shoulders. His navy blue eyes penetrated her emerald ones.

"Sakura, even though I must part with you now, please know that the miles between us will not separate us. The war I am to assist in will be dangerous, but thinking of you will keep me going." Eriol paused as he tugged something out of the pocket of his trouser. He pressed a majestically carved flute into Sakura's palms.

"The moment you learn to play a song, I will come back to you. When I return to your side, I will make you the happiest bride in the world." Eriol pledged.

With tears sparkling in her eyes, Sakura could only nod in acceptance of his vow.

_Eriol would never break a promise. _

"I love you, Eriol." Sakura stood on her tippy-toes to kiss Eriol on the lips. The moment their lips touched to form a kiss that lingered many months after, they both knew that their promises to each other, has been sealed.

**6 months later—**

"Good morning, Sakura!" sang a young girl, with flowing black hair.

"Good morning, Tomoyo!" replied Sakura. Tomoyo was Sakura's cousin and best friend. She was the only one Sakura could dump all her misery on—someone that would always lend a shoulder for her to cry on—someone that would always have the right words for the right moments. Sakura slipped into the kitchen, unnoticed by anyone else. Mornings were usually a bustle. Nobody knew where everyone was. Sakura glanced around the room.

There was Kamye, far off in the corner of the rather large room, reading his books again. Sakura's emerald eyes met Kamye's hazel one, and they smiled a good-morning. Kamye is such a kitten. Although quite young, he is one of the members of the village's Elders.

Then, of course, there is Nadeshiko, Sakura's mother. Also, in the kitchen preparing a feast of a breakfast was Fujitaka, Sakura's father. Nadeshiko and Fujitaka always seemed like they were just married. They simply could not stop sweet-talking to save their lives.

As usual, Touya was off, grumbling about every little thing unpleasant about the house. Sakura smiled at her 21 year old brother.

"Sakura! Why don't we go out the back door to catch some air? It's always so crowded in the mornings!" whispered Tomoyo. Sakura eagerly agreed. They tip-toed out the back door and dramatically breathed in great gulps of air.

Tomoyo and Sakura settled down near the big cherry tree. The cherry tree stood atop a hill, over-looking the entire village of Everlasting. The sun had just popped up, and people were beginning to vacate their homes to work or farm.

"When do you suppose they'll be back?" inquired Tomoyo. This was beginning to become a traditional question they both ask each other in the mornings. Sakura acknowledged who Tomoyo was implying at once. Sakura blushed.

"I don't know. I tried practicing the flute like he told me to, but I just don't have enough time on my hands. Besides, no one I know knows how to play the flute, let alone a whole song!" muttered Sakura. Every night since he's been gone, Sakura had silently prayed to the night sky for his safety and return.

"I know how you feel. I miss Chichiri a lot, too."

Chichiri was Tomoyo's fiancé. Both Eriol and Chichiri were sent off as soldiers in this war between China and Japan. Each village had to send two young men to assist in the war.

Six months of not seeing Eriol was a heartbreakingly long time. It was especially hard for her since memories of him were everywhere. In fact, it was right under this cherry tree that they had confessed their feelings for each other…

**Flashback—**

Sakura gazed out into the stillness of the night. Leaning against the cherry tree, Sakura counted the many shimmering stars in the sky above. The wind softly blew her hair, sweeping it across her delicate face.

_Sweet dreams_

_Was what he said as he went underground away from me into the dark…_

Her solitude was interrupted when someone placed a warm hand on her arm and draped a blanket over her shoulders.

Sakura murmured a "thank you" without looking to see who it was.

"Um…Sakura…I have been meaning to tell you something."

Sakura's head shot up when she heard the voice. It was Eriol, the boy whom she's had a crush on since she learned what the word meant.

Shifting her gaze, she saw a glimpse of Eriol illuminated by the fade light of the moon, before staring at the ground again. Feeling the blood in her cheeks, she whispered, "What is it?"

_Forced me_

_From all my innocence and to the very ordinary day today_

"You and I…we've known each other…for how many years?" His eyes were not focused on her, but at the scenery before them.

"12 years. I've known you since the day you moved into the village of Everlasting with your family." chuckled Eriol. He twisted around to face Sakura. Even though his eyes were shielded by his deep blue hair, Sakura could feel the emotions unleashing in his voice.

"Did you know that I've always thought of someone who would come into my life, and bring me joy and fill me with laughter each day? I was often solitary before you were born. I did not fit in. Many of the village boys loathed me for I was different. I used to think that they did not like me because my hair color or my eye color was weird. There were many times when the boys called me a freak and made fun of me. When you came into my life, you taught me that I was not a freak, but a unique and special person that could not be found elsewhere in the world. You made me realize that I was doing nothing wrong; that the boys that never took the time to find out about me were the losers." Eriol paused for a long period of time. It was not before he started to speak again, did Sakura realize there were tears in his eyes.

_Watch and wait_

_And see what comes_

_From the soul of a man who is uncertain_

"You introduced me to new friends—friends that loved me for who I am. You gave me unconditional love and were there to support me whenever I had a tough decision to make. I need you to know that I love you and have always loved you, even if I was too shy to reveal myself." The last sentence Eriol had murmured with such intensity, that Sakura found that she could not tear her eyes off of Eriol.

_Am I dreaming? Did he really say that?_

"Eriol, you are special to me, too. The first friend I made when I came here was you. You taught me a lot of things that I otherwise would not have known. I love you, too, because you're unique; you're special and most of all, because you're you. You don't pretend to be someone you're not. I love you." mumbled Sakura.

_When the sand washes out to the sea_

_When the dreams fall away and the promises forgotten_

_Would there still be someone there for me…for me…_

**End of Flashback—**

"Sakura! Tomoyo! Breakfast is ready! Hurry in before Touya eats it all!" shouted Kamye.

Tomoyo and Sakura scrambled to their feet and sprinted inside, their worries forgotten for the moment.

Stuffing herself with goodies, Sakura didn't even notice another presence in the dining room until a hushed silence washed over everyone else.

Hovering about the door way, a large man with a mask covering the bottom half of his face stared at everyone.

"Master Shukoni! Please do come in!" Fujitaka ushered the Master into the humble room. Master Shukoni settled himself comfortably in a chair. It was not unusual for him to just suddenly appear, since he often discussed matters and decisions about the village with Fujitaka, the government official that was placed as the head of the whole village.

"What brings you here, Master?" inquired Nadeshiko. Master Shukoni was the head leader of the Elders. He controlled the religious ceremonies and even the police force. Although Sakura has never seen him fight before, she heard from different people that he was the country's best swordsman and fighter.

"We have a problem, Mister Fujitaka." Master Shukoni said. The silence deepened as everyone realized how solemn he was

"It seems that a stranger has entered our village. His horse had carried his wounded body to our gates and a young couple has given him hospitality yesterday night. He is still badly injured and has not woken up yet. I think you should come down and check this out." explained the Master.

Fujitaka nodded, and got up to leave. Stopping in midair, he turned to Sakura and asked, "Sakura, why don't you come with me? Mary is out to another village to nurse someone, and you're the only other nurse here. Come and see if you can heal him."

Mary was the village's doctor and Sakura was her apprentice. Although Sakura only stopped for lessons at her cottage once or twice a week, due to her lack of free time.

"But…but I'm not done breakfast!" whined Sakura. In the end, however, she gave in and followed them to where the young man was currently nursing.

Even in the dim light, Sakura could see very clearly the outline of the body that lay in the bed. A heaping fire was built for him. As soon as Sakura reached his side, she knew that the warmth of the heaping fire would not help him. He was simply too far gone.

Surprisingly, Sakura felt her eyes brimming with tears for this stranger. Gazing at his face, she felt oddly sad and terribly upset. Even through the bruises and gashes on his face, Sakura could tell that he had fine features. His hair was a messy chocolate brown, gelled with blood and dirt.

"Sakura," whispered Fujitaka, awakening Sakura from her trance-like stage. Leaning over to take his pulse, Sakura noticed something shimmering in the glare of the light. Tugging it out, she saw that it was a heart-shaped necklace. Engraved on the back of the necklace, was the name _Syaoran… _

«§ïlνεя§τaя»

_Okay, I hope you all enjoyed that and that it wasn't too boring! Gomen if it was! But I wonder who this stranger is…and what will become of him as the story unfolds :wink wink: If any of you have any questions, please email me at and also leave a comment if you wish. _


	2. The Mysterious Appearance

**Love Everlasting**

t.w.o тнз.мчѕтзяіουѕ. aρρзaяaηсз

"How is he doing?" Master Shukoni questioned. Sakura saw that most of the crusted blood had been washed off, thanks to the young couple that had taken care of him all of yesterday night. They were now resting in another room from their lack of sleep the other night. His pulse was faint and hard to detect. Sakura silently prayed for his life.

"It doesn't seem likely that he would live to see tomorrow's sunrise. If he does, he would probably get better." Sakura sighed, "Some of his bones are broken, but that's not what I'm worried about. His internal organs are bleeding from the harsh punches that were given to him. Our humble village has no medicine that could cure him of that. It's either he stops bleeding by himself, or he would…"

Sakura trailed off. Fujitaka and Master Shukoni both sat quietly, sipping their tea.

Master Shukoni stood up abruptly.

"This boy is of good build. He is obviously a good fighter—it makes me curious to wonder who could have beaten him up this badly. And why…" He shook his head, as if to rid of such thoughts at a time like this. "It doesn't matter. I have to go now. My wife and family are probably waiting for me to start dinner."

Fujitaka nodded and Master Shukoni left without further discussion. Sakura stretched, and then yawned. It was true; they had stayed the whole afternoon just taking care of this stranger.

"Come on, Sakura. It's time for dinner." Fujitaka got up to leave, but Sakura stayed put. Usually, she obeyed her father in every command, but this time, a strange feeling was overcoming her and urged her to wait.

_Wait for what? A miracle? _

"No, father. I'll stay. I don't think he's someone that would give up life that easily. Besides, I'm not hungry" Sakura turned to Fujitaka and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm not about to leave you here alone with him. What if he suddenly wakes up?" Fujitaka pondered for a while before finally sighing.

"Tell you what, I think we should bring him back to the house and nurse him there."

Together, they hoisted (taking care not to provoke any of his injuries) his body onto a cart, and wheeled him away to their house.

* * *

Dinner that night was silent and brief. Even the usually chattering Touya didn't say a thing; keeping his thoughts about the stranger private.

"I'm done! I'm going to go see how he's doing," exclaimed Sakura, sliding her chair back.

Upstairs in the quiet of the guest room, Sakura spent more time washing the blood off of Syaoran.

Knock. Knock.

Fujitaka entered when Sakura called out permission. He handed her a cup of hot chocolate, to calm her nerves a bit, he joked.

"He's not any better, is he?" Sakura stopped the cup of hot chocolate half-way to her mouth. That was the question she had feared. It was an unanswerable question.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to be getting any better. But for that matter, he doesn't seem to be getting any worse either." explained Sakura.

Fujitaka only nodded. After a few more seconds, he left the room.

Sakura tried wringing water out of the towel to wipe off more blood, but she was simply too tired. Sighing, she dropped the towel back into the basin of water, and stepped over to the window and gazed out.

Outside, a storm raged. Droplets of rain splattered across the window. Sakura leaned against the window-sill, facing and observing the sleeping stranger.

A hand clamped Sakura's shoulders, making her scream. Spinning around, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Tomoyo, grinning widely. Sakura hadn't noticed Tomoyo enter the room.

"I haven't seen you this worried ever since Eriol left. I hope this stranger isn't taking Eriol's place in your heart." It was more a question than a statement.

"Tomoyo, of course I'm not having any second thoughts about this boy! I don't even know him!" Sakura laughed at her friend's suggestion. It was just absurd.

"Well, I have good news for you, Sakura! You're going to be so happy when you hear this!" squealed Tomoyo.

Sakura's heart beat accelerated. Tomoyo giggled at Sakura's obvious excitement.

"It's a letter! From Eriol!" exclaimed Tomoyo. Out of her pocket, Tomoyo produced a letter and handed it to Sakura.

By the time Sakura had ripped open the letter, Tomoyo had wordlessly gone back outside.

_Dear Cherry,_

_Sakura, although it was only 6 months, it seems like years since I've seen you. This bloody war's finally taking a toll on me. I'm always so tired nowadays. I'm guessing that you haven't learnt how to play a song on the flute I gave you yet. I'm still waiting to hear it. _

_I know you're probably wondering when I'm going to come home. Truthfully, even I'm not sure. But I won't break my promise; I never do. I've met a lot of interesting people here and befriend a lot of them. Health-wise, I'm still living. Chichiri, however, has a shoulder wound and is still resting. He wanted me to write a letter from him to Tomoyo, but quickly dismissed that idea because he is just too ill. He can barely speak a full sentence each day. Please inform Tomoyo, but tell her not to worry. There are a lot of brilliant doctors here that will nurse Chichiri back to health. _

_Sakura…Sakura…The people who sleep in the same cabin as I do ask me why always mutter your name when I sleep. I miss you so much. Don't you worry, Sakura. I promised that I'll come back and make you the happiest bride in the whole wide world, and I'll keep that promise! _

_One particular reason I'm writing this letter is because this war is advancing, and the village of Everlasting might be in grave danger. If I have any further news, I shall write to you and you must flee. _

_I love you. _

_Eriol _

Lowering the letter, Sakura caught her own reflection in a mirror opposite of her. She looked frightened. Chichiri was hurt. Eriol has no clue when they were coming back. Worse, the war might be advancing to her village! Trembling, she took a seat at the table and slowly cupped her hands around her cup of hot chocolate. Her wide eyes stared straight out, at no where in particular.

If Eriol was correct, she would have to leave her village—her life—behind.

* * *

Some time after, in the darkness of the night, Sakura fell into a troubled sleep…

Sakura awoke when she felt the slight brush of a blanket on her shoulders. Groggily, she rubbed her eyes, trying hard to adjust to the dark of the room. Thunder and lightening outside filled the room with a momentary light. Looking over to the stranger's bed, Sakura gasped. It was empty.

A cold hand clamped onto her shoulder. The sound of thunder drowned out Sakura's shrill scream. Glancing up, Sakura saw a man's reflection in the mirror, and shifted around.

It was Syaoran. He looked embarrassed, and only semi-conscious.

"I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" asked Syaoran, once the roar of the thunder died down. "I didn't mean to. I only wanted to give you my blanket. It's a cold night."

It was true. Sakura had only woken up due to the fact that she had felt the blanket drape over her shoulders. Sakura blushed as she realized how immature she must seem like, right then when she had screamed.

"Th…thank you, I think." mumbled Sakura. An awkward silence followed. Suddenly, Syaoran's legs gave out underneath him, and he collapsed to the floor. Instinctively, Sakura reached out and helped him back to his bed. This was bad; for he had started to wheeze and pant. Bead of sweat were starting to form on his forehead.

Sakura put an experienced hand to his forehead, feeling for a fever. Pulling away, Sakura gasped at how hot his forehead was. His fever must have broken out long before she was awake.

Again, Syaoran fell into unconsciousness. After that, Sakura constantly stayed by his side, slipping fresh wet towels for his forehead every half an hour or so. By morning, his fever had gone down considerably, and he was no longer uncomfortable. Now, he slept soundly and peacefully, while Sakura watched over him.

There was a faint knock on the door, and Fujitaka mutely came in when Sakura called out permission. Fujitaka settled himself to a chair at the table before asking, "How is he?"

"He woke up from his coma in the middle of the night. He had a high fever but it has gone down now. Currently, he is resting and should be able to make it through." replied Sakura.

"I see." said Fujitaka, "You should go ahead and get some sleep. If there's any change, I'll call you right away."

Sakura started to protest, but she had to stifle a yawn. Fujitaka smirked. Glaring, Sakura left the room to rest a while and maybe even wash up.

Inside Sakura's pink-tinted room, she flung herself on her bed, and fell asleep within seconds. The last thoughts on her mind were about the strange boy that had survived an ordeal that no normal people would have made through.

_Who was he...?

* * *

_

"Sakura! Sakura!" called a distant voice. Yawning, Sakura opened her eyes…to find herself one inch away from Kamye's face.

Not being a girl that took surprises easily, Sakura screamed. Kamye leaped back, looking flustered and shoved a tray of breakfast in Sakura's face—indicating that the only reason he was in her room at all, was to deliver her breakfast.

"Kamye! Oh my god! I am so sorry! You scared me; so close to me like that!" apologized Sakura, "Why are you delivering my breakfast? Where's Tomoyo? She's usually the one who does things like that."

"Actually, this is more like your lunch. You slept through breakfast. Tomoyo's downstairs cleaning your share of the living room." explained Kamye. It was Saturday—their weekly big clean up of the house. Everyone participated; even Touya, her sly and grumpy brother.

Kamye, even though everyone treated him with respect, was not related to anyone in the Kinomoto household. In fact, as Fujitaka retold everyone as a story, Kamye was found on their doorstep on Christmas day. Obviously, Kamye's family had abandoned him (for a good reason, Fujitaka believed) and had hoped that someone would take him in. Probably because of his childhood, Kamye was especially hardworking and dependent, but still as sweet as ever.

"Tomoyo's going to kill me for making her work extra," fussed Sakura. As Sakura dug into her breakfast, Kamye excused himself and left Sakura with her own thoughts.

Pushing away her finished breakfast aside, Sakura suddenly jumped up as a thought shot through her mind like a bullet. _Syaoran…_

After finding the guest room empty, Sakura raced down the stairs, not stopping in time to avoid colliding with Touya.

"You monster! I honestly think the Boogeyman replaced my sister with a monster when she was small." teased Touya, "What's your hurry anyway?"

"I'm going to find Syaoran! Where is he anyways? And quit calling me a monster!" Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"Oh, that guy? He just went out for a walk and a "talk" with father. By the way, I wouldn't worry so much about him if I were you—there're more serious things to worry about."

Before Sakura could question her crazy brother about what he meant, Nadeshiko had bustled in, and ordered Sakura to help Tomoyo with the laundry outside. Was it just her, or did Nadeshiko look especially tired today? And what were Syaoran and her father possibly talking about?

_I'll find him later. _

"Ah! Fresh air!" sighed Sakura, lying down beside Tomoyo while she worked.

"Didn't Auntie Nadeshiko tell you to _help _me?" teased Tomoyo. Sakura made a face and went right on relaxing, ignoring Tomoyo.

Sakura's skin soaked up the warmth of the sun. The songs the birds chirped swirled in her mind. Song? Notes? Flute! Eriol!

Sakura jolted back to reality. She sat up, her chest heaving up and down as she remembered the letter she had read last night.

"What is the matter, Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. She looked genuinely concerned. Sakura inhaled a shaky breath, and spilled out everything the letter had said.

_Splash. _Tomoyo had dropped the bucket of water she was holding. Trembling all over, Tomoyo appeared as though she would fall over any second.

"Tomoyo! What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Sakura hurried to her friend's side; supporting her weight.

"Oh Sakura! You don't know, do you? You were asleep when we heard about it."

«§ïlνεя§τaя»

Thanks to:

**Sadame X**- I'm so glad you enjoyed the first chapter!

**dbzgtfan2004**- I agree! Syaoran and Sakura forever!

**AnonymousT**- Your review helped me the most! Thank you so much, and I hope this story doesn't bore you

Well, first, before you all scream and yell and kick at me, I'd like to clear a few things up. While writing this story, my mind totally blanked out. In other words, I had writers block. I changed this chapter more than, like, 6 times. I swear! I hope that in the end, you all enjoyed it T.T

Another thing, I was going to allow Sakura and Syaoran to have a decent meeting with each other in this chapter (apart from the one where Syaoran suddenly wakes up and scares the living shit out of Sakura), but I decided not to. I don't want a fanfic where S&S meet each other in the first chapter, fall in love in the 3rd chapter and make out in the 5th chapter. I want a strong relationship between them. Plus, I haven't sorted out how I want Syaoran's character to be. Oh yeah, just in case you're wondering why I described so much of Kamye's past in this chapter, it's because he plays a major role in the later part of this story—if I'm going to write what I planned.

I have a LOT of surprises for you guys in the next chapter…so stay tuned!

_to be continued…_


End file.
